GOLDEN SUN Book Three: The Dark Empire
by Gwydion Marandahir
Summary: Join Susa as he embarks on a quest to save Weyard from an upcoming disaster. Alex, though seemingly dead, still holds sway in this world, and a greater darkness is threatening to devour Weyard now that Alchemy has returned. Susa, bearing the Solis Star,
1. Prologue: The Rising

Golden Sun  
  
Book Three:  
  
The Dark Empire  
  
By The Lord of the Morning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I do not own Camelot. This is a work of pure fiction. Any characters that relate to real life or other authors' fanfictions are simply coincidence. Any character from Golden Sun may also be in this fanfiction.  
  
Prologue: The Rising  
  
As Isaac and Felix lit the Mars Lighthouse, Alex was climbing Mt Aleph. Soon, the Golden Sun would rise. With the light of the four lighthouses, the Golden Sun would come to being here, bathing the peak of Mt Aleph with its rays. He who witnessed this and was bathed in the golden light would receive the power of the Stone of Sages. However, Alex did not become all-powerful. The Wise One met him there and told him that even now, this very moment, Isaac was carrying the Mars Star, and with it, a portion of the Golden Sun. Alex would never become all- powerful without that portion. Then, Mt Aleph began to rumble. Bathing in the rays of the Golden Sun, Mt Aleph sunk into the ground, pulling Alex and all of Vale with it. Vale was gone forever. As Isaac and Felix returned home with Kyle, Isaac's father, and Felix's parents, and all their companions, they climbed over the hill to discover that Vale was destroyed. But all was not lost. For, before meeting Alex at the peak, the Wise One warned the Valeans of the impending doom, and all escaped across into a small forest to wait. Just as Isaac turned around for Vault, he saw Dora, his mother, and Garet saw his entire family. The had survived, and all rejoiced. None knew that the darkness long sealed away was one step closer to its returning. 


	2. Chapter One: The Fires of Magara

Chapter One: The Fires of Magara  
  
The Lord of the Morning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I do not own Camelot. This is a work of pure fiction. Any characters that relate to real life or other authors' fanfictions are simply coincidence. Any character from Golden Sun may also be in this fanfiction.  
  
Muse: What to write today? How about the death of all? Wha, ha, ha, ha! LM: (Pulls out Rom-4) No! Die you fiend! Muse: Wharg! I am dead! LM: Why does he always do that? On with the story.  
  
Jason looked up into the sky. The northern sky burned with fire. It was as if the heavens were alight. Jason: I wonder what is causing the red sky tonight. Lil' Sis: Maybe the legendary lighthouse of fire has been lit, do you think? Jason: Nah, only the Mars Star could light the lighthouse. And we all know that our ancestors sealed away the stars and all of Alchemy long, long ago.  
  
Lil' Sis: How long? Father: Longer that you could imagine. It's time children. The moon has risen. We must pay our respects to Mother's grave in the Mountain of Fire. Lil' Sis: Ooo, can we see the heart of the mountain daddy, please?!! Jason: Oh, of course not. Your too young. And anyway, Magma Rock is very dangerous. Lil' Sis: Whaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Jason: Father, she's just faking it. Don't fall into her trick! Father: Now, Jason, don't be so mean. Jamie, we cannot go. Not that I don't want to, but only a warrior with all the powers of fire and earth and wind and water could reach the heart of Magma Rock. Jamie(Lil' Sis): (Sniveling) Oh, okay. (silence, and then) Daddy, why does nobody visit our city of Magara? Father: Jamie, I am going to tell you a story. By its end we will be at Magma Rock. This is how it goes:  
Long ago there were many ancient civilizations. One of them was the Kingdom of Magara. Magara was at the origin of the Mars Clan; at Magma Rock. But one day seven wise men sealed away the Elemental Stars and all of Alchemy so that the Evil Shadow of Ancient Times would never return as long as the Elemental Stars didn't light the Elemental Lighthouses. With the Setting of the Golden Sun, the Golden Age of Alchemy ended. With out the stars, the world was changed. Old empires and kingdoms disappeared. Magara was forgotten. Many other ancient civilizations were lost as well. Among them were Lemuria, the island out to sea. Aneamos, the Sky-Kingdom. Prox, the Kingdom of the Northern Flame. Ankhol, the Earth-Kingdom of Southern Angara. Venusia, the Empire of Earth, and Camelot, the Kingdom of the Pendragon at Mt Aleph. Today, we still honor Mars and Vulcan at Magma Rock, remembering an Age long past.  
  
Father: Ah, we have arrived. Now, out of the wagon, all of you. Jamie: Lookie! A birdie! Father: No! Stay away from that! That is a Phoenix, a terrible fire bird that is beyond your power! Jason: Let me handle this! Father: No! Jason, this sacred bird has power beyond your imagination! Take Jamie and head to the Mountain. Jamie, Daddy will handle everything. Listen to what Jason says. Father: Rising Dragon! Pyroclasm! Inferno!  
***  
  
Later, at the foot of the Mountain.  
  
Jamie: Daddy, why is the Mountain glowing Red? Father: Run! the Mountain is on Fire again! Mars Lighthouse must have been relit! Jason: But it couldn't have! The Elemental Stars were sealed away! Father: No time! Run!!! Father: Make for the city! Run faster then ever Jason. Use your fire powers to summon a Phoenix and use it to take Jamie to Magara. Warn everyone of the eruption. Tell the villagers to escape to the Gondowan Settlement. Jason: Summon Phoenix! Jamie hop on. Tell everyone of the disaster. I have to help Father whether he likes it or not.  
Father sacrificed himself to save his children, but Jason ran after Father to save him, but to no avail. They were both consumed in the Fires of Magara. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Guardian of Fire

Chapter Two: The Guardian of Fire  
  
The Lord of the Morning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I do not own Camelot. This is a work of pure fiction. Any characters that relate to real life or other authors' fanfictions are simply coincidence. Any character from Golden Sun may also be in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this one. I haven't had much time on my hands lately. You can expect Chapter Three over the Christmas break.  
  
Muse: It is time to write Chapter Two! This chapter is about Valukar and the Mars Star. Expect to see a lot of plot development and Flaming, Burning Fires of Death and Destruction!!! Wha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
LM: Muse, you really shouldn't get so excited. Death will not occur, at least not yet, and you go raving on about Fire and Death and Destruction, come on!  
  
Muse: YOU KNOW NOTHING! I AM THE REAL LORD OF THE MORNING! YOU ARE A FOOL, A DUNCE, AND I WILL BRING YOU DOWN. I AM WRITING THIS STORY, NOT YOU, YOU ****ING BASTARD!  
  
LM: Do not aggravate me, I am warning you, or you will see the true powers of Alchemy unleashed! APOCALYPSE!!! (note: Apocalypse is a technique that replaces Odyssey at the BladeMaster class of the Squire, in this fanfiction.)  
  
Muse: Interesting. I have never seen so much power. Still, you cannot defeat me! It is IMPOSSIBLE! I am INVINCIBLE!  
  
LM: Nothing is impossible, Muse, nothing. This hand of my glows with an awesome power. It tells me to defeat you. SHINING FINGER!!!  
  
Muse: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I. WILL. BE. BACK......  
  
LM: And now, for your feature presentation.  
  
Jason's mind was wandering. Was he dead? Was this what death is like? Suddenly, the world spun and everything went black.  
Jason awoke in a dark cavern. He was at the heart of Mars Sanctum, the Temple to the God of War and chieftain of Fire. Suddenly, a deep voice spoke to him. (Voice): Jason, son of Marson, awaken and behold the fires of Mar's passion. Jason: Who speaks to me in my mind? Who means to show me the fires of Mars? (Voice): I am the Guardian of Fire. I am Valukar, the Lord of the Yampi. Raise thyself and learn of thine quest. Jason: I am raised, and ready to take my task. What must I do? Valukar: The Elemental Lighthouses have been lit. The Golden Sun has risen. A portion of the power of the Stone of Sages, given birth by the Golden Sun, lies within the hands of the warrior named Isaac. The Golden Shard resides in the Mars Star, now carried by the mighty warrior and must be returned here at the Mars Sanctum. That is thine quest. Ye must seek out the Mars Star and return it here. Elsewhere, the four other Elemental Stars lie in the hands of Rentilviäe (singular: Rentilviän, or "one of destiny" in the ancient tongue). Those Stones must also be returned to their Sanctums. However, thine need not carry out this task alone, if there is any you can trust. Seek out the warrior known as Susa, a Hunter of Izumo. He should be in Loho when you arrive there. (silence, and then) Seek. me. out.  
Valukar vanished into the darkness. Jason: Wait! How do I get out of here! Don't leave me alone! Valukar's Voice on the wind: Follow not the eye, but the lost sense of the Blind. Jason: What do you mean! I cannot see a flaming thing! Come back here you bloody spirit, and tell me how I get OUT!  
Jason wandered in the darkness until he was ravaged by Punch Ants, Vermin, Bats, and Undeads. At last, he sat down and slept, exhausted from all his fighting.  
  
The next morning, or at least, what Jason thought was dawn, Jason got up. It was hopeless. He was lost. Then, Valukar's last words came to mind. Memory of Valukar: Follow not the eye, but the lost sense of the Blind. Jason: That's it! He means for me to follow my other senses, sharpened by blindness. If I cannot see, I follow my nose (wherever it goes), and ears.  
(Passage of Time) I can hear the banging of mine carts in the distance. I must be near a village. Lohirric Dwarf: Well, well, what do we have here? A young man naught but younger than seventeen if I don't miss me mark. Jason: Actually, my good sir, I am seventeen. My birthday was last month. Dwarf: So, what ye be doin' in me mine? Jason: I got lost in a cave back there (points into the darkness) and eventually ended up here. Dwarf: Well, come with me. It is evenin' and almost time for me supper. Follow me back to me house at Loho. Jason: Did you say Loho, mister? Dwarf: I sure did. Jason: Where is this mine anyways? Dwarf: This is the Mines of Loho, in the mountains that the very city was built on.  
  
Jason followed the Lohirric Dwarf back to his home at Loho. The Dwarf and his wife displayed much hospitality for the young man and even gave him an ax of unusual strength. Jason: I am sorry; I never asked your name, master dwarf. Dwarf: Don't ye be sorry. I never formally introduced me self. I am Gímlas, son of Glonius son of Farnius. And this is my beautiful wife, Roselia. Willcum to me humble home. Jason: I am happy to receive your hospitality. Gímlas: Sit down, sit down. Have some little supper. Gímlas leaves the room after supper and comes back with a box. He whispers to Jason. Gímlas: This is an old relic I found in the mine. It is of no use to me, I am no warrior. Take it, take it me boy. I polished it up, being the blacksmith that I am. From the inscription on it, only an heir of Mars can wield it. The ax seems to be called the Martian Ax. Jason: Thank you. I will keep it close, and never lose it. Roselia: Now off to bed, the both of yeh. You'll need your strength for tomorrow.  
Jason fell asleep in the spare bed thinking if he would ever find this Susa, let alone Isaac! He will just have to keep looking on the morrow. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Venusian

Chapter Three: The Venusian  
  
The Lord of the Morning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I do not own Camelot. This is a work of pure fiction. Any characters that relate to real life or other authors' fanfictions are simply coincidence. Any character from Golden Sun may also be in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: Christmas break came and went, and chapter three was none to be found. Chapter four may take until February.  
  
Muse: Chapter four.  
  
LM: No three.  
  
Muse: Oh. Silly Muse. Willcum Susa to Lohan!!!  
  
LM: Great. Let's start this chapter.  
  
Jason woke up the next morning to the sound of the clock tower of Loho as it struck seven. As he came down, Roselia told him that Gímlas was leaving for mining duties. Roselia: Good morning, young 'un. Gímlas has left for the mines. Gímlas (in the distance): High ho, high ho. It's off to work I go. High ho, high ho, high ho, high ho, high ho, high ho. Roselia: Eat up. Have some porridge. Jason. Thank you. (Sometime later) Jason: I am sorry I cannot stay, but I must find a warrior named Susa. I have to travel with him. Thank you, and the good master too, for all your hospitality. Roselia: You're very willcum, young 'un. Best of luck in finding the warrior.  
At half past eight Jason left into the city. There was so many dwarfs all around!!! The "taller folk" stood out easily from the "smaller folk". There were seven of the "taller folk" in total. One was standing alone on the inns roof. The warrior had black hair and was wearing a wild outfit. Jason went to investigate. Jason: Good day to you. Warrior: Hello. I. I am a wandering hunter. I search for the one who bears the Ax of Mars. Jason: Then you have found him. Warrior: You.you are the one, the warrior spoken of in my dreams? You are on a dangerous journey. Jason: Who are you? Warrior: I.am.Susa, hunter and trapper, slayer of the Serpent. Jason: I am to follow you, as the Guardian told me to. Susa: Jason, we must find the one who has taken the Golden Shard. Only we can stop him. Come with me, we head to the mines. Jason: You are an adept, are you not? Susa: Adept. ah! Felix told me. yes, I wield the power of Venus. Jason: I am of the Mars Clan of Magara, in Western Gondowan. Susa: Well then, Jason, we must head into the mines. Only there the path to the star will be revealed. Jason: Very well. Shall we?  
Now traveling with the warrior Susa, Jason heads off into the mines to find the road to the Shard of Gold. Can the young warriors find Isaac? What does this Martian Ax do? And is there a deeper secret behind Isaac's actions? Find out in the next chapter of The Dark Empire! 


End file.
